Musickmakers
by D. Destiny
Summary: Set during the episode 'The Survivors' I always felt that eps lacked a TroiRiker scene, so I've made up ;) Please, R&R...


**~Musickmakers~**

Author:                       D. Destiny

Timeframe:                Set during the episode 'The Survivors'  just before Beverly comes to help Deanna.

Disclaimer:                What? Where? Isn't this a cut out scene? Oh...I thought it was...That's right! The minds of the actual writers were too filled with 'music' to write a T/R scene...da*n them. Why does Paramount owns these characters instead of me? :o

Author's Note:           I think this is the shortest story I've ever written ;) There's no beginning and I'm afraid there isn't really and end either. It really is a 'missing scene' though I might write an 'afterwards-story' in the future. And no, there's no spelling mistake in the title. :)

~~~~

"Deanna?" Cautiously he stepped inside her quarters. Usually she kept her 'home' bright and cheery but today all lights were out. Even the air seemed depressed. Her behaviour during the meeting had been more than just abnormal. She obviously had trouble to focus and think. Although officially on duty he *had* to check on her, to see if she was alright. The look on Picard's face after he had visited her only increased his concern.

"Dea? Where are you?" Soft sobbing sounds penetrated his ears and he began to search for her. 'What's wrong with her? Why is she in such a pain?' Fortunately he found her quickly, quarters didn't had any place to hide. She was standing next to her bed, still wearing her blue/green tight fitting dress. The one he loved so much, but of course he had never told her he did.

"Deanna." He wasn't sure how to proceed. Her eyes were brimming with tears and the determined look on her face made it obvious for him that she did not intend to let them fall. The pain and despair showed clearly on her still pretty face. He approached her carefully desperately wanting to wrap her in his arms.

"Will, I'm...I'm alright. Really." Her voice trembled, he*l her whole body trembled. She looked so lost, so desperate. Her lower lip caught between her teeth in a desperate attempt to hold back her tears. Confident now he took another step towards her, and another, and another. Until he was close enough to reach out for her and pull her in his arms. True to her heritage Deanna resisted.

"Will, I...I can ha-- handle this." 

"I'm sure you can." His voice reassured her while he drew her tighter in his embrace. Captain Picard hadn't informed him what was wrong with her so he would have to find out himself. His left hand was wrapped assuring around her waist while his right hand soothingly stroke her hair.

"Shh...you'll be alright. I promise." 'Never promise something you can't make true.' The words echoed through his mind, a remembrance of a lifetime ago. Finally she began to cry. Harsh, sharp breaths at first until at last long agonized cries racked through her body. While continuing to stroke her hair and face he gently eased her down on her bed.

"The music...it won't--won't stop. Please Imzadi...make it stop...PLEASE." Her plea tore his heart apart. Right now he would've moved heaven and Earth to take the music that was causing her so much pain away. But he couldn't move either any more than he could make the music stop. And thus he did the only thing he could do; he held her tight and secure in his arms while whispering softly and soothingly in her ear.

"I don't--want to hear it...NO more!!!" All of a sudden she began to fight him, as if he were the embodiment of the music she was hearing. Shaking vicariously and hitting him at any place she could reach made it tough for him to hold her, but he did not willing to let her go. 

"STOP IT!!!" He was sure everyone one the ship had heard her cry. He could not recall ever hearing such fear, hurt and despair in her usual musical voice.

"It's so loud! I don't want to hear it!!! Please, make it STOP!!!" But he couldn't and neither could she. Deanna was heavily perspiring and her skin felt very hot. Aside from attacking her mind the music had obviously also repercussions on her physical health. Will released her from his hold to get a soaked cold cloth. Turning back to the empath he froze for an instant. Deanna had curled herself in a foetus-like position, fidgeting restless and murmuring for help. Roughly, maybe a bit too roughly he pulled her in a sitting position against his chest. With the cloth her gently wiped her tear-stricken face and her neck.

Commander Riker; you are needed on the Bridge.

"Dammit!" He hissed the curse under his breath, preventing the ship's commsystem to pick it up.

"I'll be right there Data. He hated it to leave Deanna now, but he knew he didn't have a choice. They had made the agreement to stay just friend in order to prevent situations...like this.

"Riker to Sickbay."

Yes Will? He sighed of relief when Beverly Crusher's voice came through; he couldn't think of anyone who would be more qualified to help Deanna now, both on professional and personal level.

"Doctor, Deanna is in distress. She claims to be hearing music in her mind that won't stop." In Sickbay Doctor Crusher motioned a Lieutenant to approach her. "I belief she also has a fever. She needs your help Doc."

I'll send someone Will. Even through the commsystem she knew he was about to object. We're dealing with some seriously injured people right now. I'll send Lt. Vogelaar. 

"Alright, I'll stay with her until he arrives. Riker out." He studied Deanna's pained features for a while. Knowing that the Lt. Beverly'd send would be qualified enough to help Deanna, yet he would have preferred Beverly by a mile. After what seemed to be an eternity the door chimes of Deanna's quarters made a sounds.

"Enter." Lt. Vogelaar stepped into the dark quarters, for a moment disoriented by the sudden lack of light. Reluctantly Will disconnection his body for Deanna and stood up. He pressed a tender kiss on her head and softly whispered encouragements in her ear.

"Don't give up Dea, you can win this battle; I know you can." But when he left her bedroom she followed him. Needing a steady presence near her she followed him simply on her senses. He realized her need and waited for her. When she had reached him he gently pushed her on the sofa behind them.

"Dea? Deanna, listen to me." She managed to lift up her head and briefly locked her gaze on his before her hands flew back to her temples as if to squeeze the music out her mind.

"Dea, I have to go to the Bridge. Beverly will be here soon, she'll help you."

"The music! It won't stop! It's getting louder and louder!!!...Please make it stop, make it go away!!!" While squeezing her small hand he motioned the Lt. Closer.

"She'll need to be aware of your emotional presence Lt. That's most important now."

"Yes Sir." He planted another kiss on Deanna's forehead and then released her hand and walked to her doors. Throwing her and the Lt. a last glance he exited her room. Hoping whole heartedly that Beverly indeed would be able to help his best friend. 

~D.~


End file.
